


【迟瑞X冯庸】借火

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia
Kudos: 2





	【迟瑞X冯庸】借火

正文开始  
冯庸的老爹冯德麟憨得可爱傻得可以，不甘心被自己一手带出来的张作霖压过一头，不管不顾地跑去北京参加了张勋复辟，结果屁股坐错位置，被人下了大狱。这下可好，不仅得求得张作霖的一纸求情信，还得让他家冯老五亲自跑趟天津去签章跑手续。

要说这冯庸冯老五确实也是个懂得钻营的人，局势看得门清，亲疏辩得明。他爹才下大狱三天他就把要跑的门路摸了个溜透。这次去天津，他要找的人叫迟瑞。迟瑞，三十岁，留洋德意志，去年才回国，年纪轻轻就成了段内阁的首席幕后操盘手，亲手策划了段祺瑞重新组阁，又一手促成了奉皖合作，不仅段祺瑞是为他坐上宾，就连张作霖也封他做了奉军的副司令。

在火车上偶遇陕西督军陆建章是冯庸没想到的，更巧得是他到天津也是为了见迟瑞，两人便坐在一起说说话。夜正浓时，火车稳稳地停在了天津站。空荡荡的月台上，不见老百姓来回走荡，只有三五个大兵站在迟瑞身后。一下车陆建章三两步迎上前，一把握住前来接站的迟瑞的手，两人分外热情地寒暄开来。说实话平津冬夜并不比奉天要冷，没来由地，冯庸就是觉得后脊发凉，下意识地摸出一只烟点上，仿佛这支烟能驱散周身的寒气。还没等冯庸回过暖来，一听见清脆的枪响，刚才还在车上和谈天说地的老前辈就躺在了他的脚下。到是迟瑞没事人一样走过来和他打了招呼，“冯公子是吧，你的材料呢？”冯庸哆哆嗦嗦地奉上手里的材料，迟瑞则有条不紊地拿出印信给他签章，“我知道你，你和汉卿考保定军校的手续都是我办的。”吓傻得冯庸只知道点头，“是……是……是……”迟瑞只觉得眼前的大男孩傻得可爱，存心要安抚一下，“冯公子，借个火呗？”说着从兜里拿出一根烟含在嘴里，朝着冯庸微微低头。心存余悸的冯庸哆哆嗦嗦摸出火柴一连三根都没点着，最后竟把手里的火柴盒掉在地上。见他这样子迟瑞心底柔软的那一部分又占了上风，凑到冯庸面前，伸手揽住他的肩膀，低头凑着他嘴里的烟，兑着自己嘴里的烟。贴近的两人之间青烟缭绕，冯庸甚至能数清迟瑞浓密睫毛。呼吸间彼此交换的气息渐渐平顺，迟瑞这才放开了冯庸。  
“昨个儿迟瑞给我送了张帖子，你说我见是不见啊？”奉父命来北京探路的张学良仰躺在太师椅上，问已经扎根在北京好几年的发小冯庸。一听见迟瑞就来劲的冯庸立马坐正，“见啊！干嘛不见！”拿眼打量了发小一眼，张学良问道，“迟瑞这人什么样儿啊？”“他这个人，斯文，镇定，杀人都杀得风度翩翩。”冯庸的嘴角微微上扬，“恨他的人恨得要死，喜欢他的人喜欢得要命！”。瞧不得发小的得瑟劲儿，张学良也坐正身子，“北京的水这么深，跟我回奉天吧？”“那可不行！”冯庸想都没想得拒绝让张学良始料不及，“为什么呀？”“因为呀……”冯庸又摊进太师椅里，尾巴翘上天，“我是后者！”

两人的话还没聊够呢，就听见“滴滴——滴滴——滴——”几声暗号一般的鸣笛声，还没等张学良反应过来，冯庸抓起帽子只留下一句“回见！”就一溜烟跑下楼。等张学良反应过来趴在二楼的窗台上的时候，只看见立得笔直的迟瑞，伸出双手给冯庸整了整戴歪的帽子，却不小心被他偷亲了一口。再瞧冯庸，得意的尾巴还没翘起来呢就被迟瑞塞进车里，扬长而去。


End file.
